


我的杀手竟是我的推？

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao
Summary: R18，OOC，白枪×宅闪
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 9





	我的杀手竟是我的推？

大厦顶楼的酒吧幽暗又清净，比起夜店的强劲电音和彻夜甩头狂舞，还是舒缓的蓝调更适合给半死不活的社畜续命。  
比起身后的华美夜景，阿尔托莉雅更喜欢坐在吧台看调酒师雕冰。四方形的晶莹在调酒师的手中旋转，被温度与小刀一点点切去棱角琢磨成圆润光滑的水晶球，然后置于威士忌杯中，稍稍用力一压与杯底完美嵌合在一起。琥珀色的液体渐渐地淹没冰块，醇厚的麦香在空气中静静晕染开，温柔地包裹着她的五感，通过她的呼吸进入她的肺部、血液，最后浅浅吐出一口浊气，就像吸烟那样令人上瘾。  
她的手抬了抬，没有递到嘴边，而是将水晶杯滑到更好的光线下。灯光透过纯净酒液、光滑的冰块和剔透的复古水晶刻花，在大理石桌面上折射出别致的彩光。  
“心情不好？”  
搭讪完一圈贵妇人的梅林回到她身边的座位。  
“比较不好的是您。”  
阿尔托莉雅指指他的左右脸颊的红肿，对这情景早已见惯不怪。  
他谢绝了调酒师的热毛巾，直取那散发着迷人光芒的酒杯一饮而尽。冰凉的液体多少有点麻醉神经的效果，他咧了咧嘴，似乎没那么疼了。左边是限量的铃兰香水，右边是三种祖玛珑香水独特调制。不能一亲芳泽，那就再多点时间让他沉浸在迷人的馥郁里吧。  
整晚未收获娇花，梅林终于想起关心一下难得陪他出来鬼混的爱徒。  
“你看上去很烦躁，尤其是今天还对着我们的合作伙伴态度冷淡。”  
“……有吗？”  
她低头看向玄色大理石里的倒影，摸上嘴角。虽然有些模糊，但这不还是微微翘起来的吗？被父亲从小刻意训练出的虚假微笑，她不认为有任何破绽。  
"我有对合伙人正常的问候。"  
"秘书希杜丽小姐呢?你今天碰也没碰最爱的黄油小蛋糕。"  
"太忙了，没顾上。"  
她轻松地撒谎，不让人窥视自己的想法。  
"多少来一点吧。"梅林打了个响指示意调酒师上酒,"没有外人的情况下偶尔放纵一两次也没有关系哦?放心，为师绝对会把你安全送回家的。"  
"实际上在您猎艳的时候，她已经吹了三瓶。"小哥耸耸肩，指指身后的空酒瓶。  
"……"  
"我没醉。"甚至比往常更清醒。  
阿尔托利雅还是半接受了梅林的提议，脱下西装随意扔在一旁的高脚椅上，然后扯开一些领带解开衬衫的第一粒纽扣，让烦闷的呼吸顺畅点。  
梅林掰着指头，数了遍能让阿尔托利雅心情不好的理由清单。饭吃过、公司今天一如既往地安稳、合作进行得不错、资金链没有断裂、股票没有大跌……看吧，多么美好的一天，除了今夜没有美人相伴。哦，小阿尔托利雅当然是美人，不过谁会对自己换过臭臭尿布的小屁孩有性趣。  
"莫非是难以启齿，所以不能向我倾诉?"  
她轻轻点了点头，算是默认。  
梅林摸了摸鼻子，既然没有头绪，那就只能对她的异常行为层层分析。如果只是单纯的不开心，桂尼薇儿和他应该也在波及范围内才是。  
"你今天不仅没吃蛋糕，也没有碰示巴女士手冲咖啡。"托她的福，难得全进他肚子里了。比他的那份从楼下咖啡店随便买来的高级太多。  
"我记得我说过因为吃了高文做的早饭，胃不太舒服。"  
"伊泽塔尔小姐今天换了一对新的钻石耳环，你也没夸她。"平时的亚瑟绝对不会放过小细节，何况那位美女刻意撩了好几下耳边的长发。  
"你忘了我称赞过她和平时一样美丽吗？"  
"难道说……"梅林的语气突然悲愤，看啊，她又逃避了，几个理由实在是烂到家了，"你是在逃避修罗场?"  
他永远忘不了三年前，一个总是看到他会脸红的前台小妹妹三个月后递给他致身边的亚瑟·潘德拉贡总裁大人的情书。  
当然最后被亚瑟照例用桂尼薇儿给打发走了。  
"您喝醉了。"阿尔托利雅投降，全招了，免得某人继续胡言乱语导致明天公司的八卦乱飞，"您不觉得……嗯……吉尔伽美什到底是谁？"  
吉尔伽美什，她的司机、保镖、舞会男伴……身兼数职的完美职员。她自然不是个吝啬鬼舍不得钱，只是围在身边的人太多，每次出行需要一辆五菱宏光才够把人塞进去，虽然碍于家族的面子她只得买一辆难停的加长林肯。于是梅林向她推荐了他，长相俊美，武力值高，谈吐得体大方，给她介绍相亲的苍蝇们主动退却，日常奢侈浮夸穿着让杀手们转移了靶子更是令她满意极了。  
“我向你打包票，他是安全的，值得信赖。”  
“我不是不相信老师您。”阿尔托莉雅斟酌用词，“他似乎和乌鲁克财团的人很熟悉。”  
西杜丽小姐看到他时捂嘴感动的表情怎么样都不可能忽视啊。以及伊泽塔尔小姐熟稔地嘲笑并调戏他的情形，她不是不知道伊泽塔尔小姐常年游戏于花丛，但愉快地和他拌嘴不像是玩物而更亲近的亲人一类……说起来他们两个人的眼睛都是红色的，确实有点……  
“哦，他是卢伽尔班达的亲儿子。”  
“那您居然还介绍给我？”  
"哦呀呀，听我解释，我当然不会笨到把间谍往你身边塞。他早年被人贩子拐走了，逃出来又被抓去当了杀手，这两年好不容易才回来。乌鲁克总裁一开始是开心的，谁知道独子除了刷卡当家里蹲根本不愿意出门，宁孙只得狠心把他扫地出门。他倒也不缺钱，只是手头几支股票涨得极好舍不得卖，为了买最新一季度的奢侈品就沦落成了打工人。以上都是他的兄弟恩奇都请我吃饭说的。"  
"算行贿哦。"  
“潘德拉贡大小姐饶命啊。”梅林装出求饶的姿势，又嬉皮笑脸地凑过来，“怎么对他突然有了兴趣，你一向不关心别人的私生活。”  
“工作上他无可挑剔，只是偶尔对我露出的悲伤眼神实在是让人不得不在意……”  
梅林提议道:“不如，你去他家看看？”

距离公司步行不到十分钟的高级公寓顶层就是她保镖的住所。  
阿尔托莉雅捏着梅林给她的东西按下了门铃。  
“什么事？”门口的电话传出主人的询问。  
“你的东西落下了。”  
“……”吉尔伽美什打开门，“谢谢，进来说话。”  
男人的居家私服意外的普通，她本以为会看到夸张的豹纹浴袍，没想到他只穿了白色的老头衫和黑色运动裤，脑门上绑了根发带，活脱脱一个认真准备高考的高中生。  
他的房子更像是酒店间，至少没有人会这么设计自己的家。全透明的卫生间，开放式的厨房明显没有被使用过的痕迹，吧台堆放了酒水，整片空间打通，客厅和卧室混在一起……她终于知道为什么梅林一脸高深莫测地让她亲眼看看。  
这完全就是个死宅的空间。乱放的游戏机和手柄根本不值得一提，墙上贴满了金发碧眼少女的挂画，床上摆满了相同人物的布偶和等身抱枕，桌上还有角色的漫画和模型。尽管不想承认过去的黑历史，但是毫无疑问图上的人就是年轻时候的她！初中时，青梅竹马的桂妮薇儿梦想成为闪闪发光的偶像，出于骑士道她陪同在公主身边保护一同组合出道，没想到才三天就被小桂的恋人兰斯洛特给举报给了双方父母，二人急匆匆地退出舞台。  
所以梅林这叛徒是打算把她送入虎口？  
她直觉吉尔伽美什并不是卑鄙之人，但保持警惕也是必要的。她捡了个干净位置坐下，把梅林给她的东西放桌上，寻思找点话题，可惜男人在给了她一瓶可乐后不再看她一眼，自顾自地继续刚刚被中断的游戏，在无声地下逐客令。  
好吧，在这个Boss倒下之前她不会打扰他。  
环顾四周 到处都是印有她形象的物品，身着可爱的洋装令本人感到无比羞耻。她往后调整了一下姿势，让自己更舒服些，臀部触到了尖锐之物——一本薄薄的漫画。  
出于礼貌她没有翻开阅读，劝说自己宅男家中有小黄书是很正常的事情，然而封面画着一身凌乱的水手服，露出纯白的内衣裤，那张熟悉的脸羞红，尤其是屹立不倒的呆毛和复古的盘发特征让她不禁提高了声音。  
“这是我吧？”  
吉尔伽美什转过头，看到她手中的书一把将它宝贝似地抢了过来抱入怀中。那张永远鼻孔看人、所有人都欠了他几百万的刻薄面孔上露出了疑似娇羞的表情。  
“杂种，别把你和我妻子混为一谈啊！”  
可这上面分明写着“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡”吧！  
按照现在的流行语讲，这算是傲娇吗？  
她换了个思路重新交谈。  
“说话，有钱住这里为什么还要来不列颠上班？”  
“除了钱多事少离家近还能有什么？最重要的是你下班后直接回本宅我不需要996。”  
很好，现在没有脸红，是她认识的正常吉尔伽美什。找回了节奏，她问起话来也变得轻松。  
“能集齐这些挺困难的吧？”  
“倒也没有，你刚当偶像就光速退役，我也是这两年无意间才粉上的。偶像流水线交替得那么快，你的周边咸鱼上对折还能买一送二来着。”  
算是承认了！但为什么真爱粉说出的话没有给她任何感动，反而全是伤害啊？  
她强忍被毒舌的不爽问出了长久以来的疑惑:“对不起，我从没感觉到你对我的特殊感情。”  
吉尔伽美什的眼神压根没往她身上瞟，注意力集中在液晶大屏幕上，随口答道:“让我退役想要长相厮守的可是当年那个清纯派系的骑士啊！你实在是太大了！”  
如果再这么对话下去，她绝对会先被气死开不了明天的早会。她从不自夸也不将身体当做武器，可不代表不晓得她自身傲人的吸引力，万万没有想到有一天竟遭人嫌弃，难怪梅林敢拍着胸脯保证她非常安全！  
得到了想要的答案，代价是自尊心受到了强烈打击。阿尔托莉雅非常不甘心，她卷起袖子，露出标准职业化的微笑:“这个，能让我试试吗？”

“早上好。”万年迟到的梅林惯例在早会之后叼着烤土司抱着保温杯现身，一进门差点被里面的低气压给吓退。两个金发年轻人眼圈，一副睡眠不足的样子，却又不得不打起精神做打工人。  
那可真是太好了，如果维持这幅模样到下午的会议，想必董事会的那群老古董们会直接一票通过新计划，省了再费他的口舌和茶水。  
“我让你还个东西怎么成这样了？”梅林看了眼靠墙站疑似睁眼睡觉的吉尔伽美什，和徒弟说悄悄话，“搞得像大战了三百回合。”  
“三百没有，三十还是有的。”  
保温杯里的枸杞参茶差点泼到签完字的文件上。  
“现在的年轻人可真能折腾哈……”  
半个老父亲听闻自家白菜被金猪拱了，声音跟着手一起抖。  
“我有件重要的事情要你帮我办妥。”  
“什么？”千万别是买紧急避孕药啊！  
“这个，下班前发给我。”她递过去一张小纸条。  
“啊？”老年人掏出智能机查了一下，跳出一堆游戏视频，“就这？”  
“你通关了？”  
“不，完全不擅长这方面的。”他凑到她耳边跟她说悄悄话，“我只是让你安心，你怎么还和他杠上了呢？”  
“我必须击溃他的理由！”  
“哼。别小看ss级的保镖啊，我的耳朵可听得一清二楚。”吉尔伽美什完全没有吃谁的饭就要听谁的话的概念，他用手比了个轮廓，“你以为几年的游戏经验是看攻略就能弥补得了吗？再者，就算你赢了我，你也不是我的阿尔托莉雅，我的妻子啊，小小的一只，和我一起玩游戏的时候喜欢窝在我的怀里，输了会用小拳拳捶我胸口，放水让她赢又会跟我闹脾气超难伺候……”  
阿尔托莉雅面无表情地听他一个劲喋喋不休，徒手捏断了手中的钢笔。她利落地将垃圾丢入桶中，又熟练地打开抽屉从中拿了一只换上墨水，只是在签字处迟迟落不下笔，最后还是没忍住找出空白笔记本上摁断了笔尖。  
“梅林，你明白了吗？”  
“哈？”梅林一脸还在状况外的表情，完全不明白这有什么值得生气的。  
“我说，假设有人把你当成女人，还对你、对你产生了奇怪的幻想——”  
“啊，这个不用假设。”吉尔伽美什又一次插嘴，在手机上点了几下，屏幕放到她面前，一个嗲到恶心的女声正热情地打招呼，“他有用变声器Vtuber出道知心大姐姐哦。”  
好家伙！白色大波浪紫眼睛的萌妹虚拟偶像房间背景不正是梅林的家宅嘛！  
“……都给我滚。”

自那以后三天了，阿尔托莉雅除了工作上的事情再也没有对梅林和吉尔伽美什说过任何一句废话，恢复了完美资本家的状态。  
梅林叫苦不迭，吉尔伽美什倒是无所谓，愉快的周末在床上抱着偶像阿尔托莉雅等身抱枕滚了好几圈才肯起床去处理快被外头按到爆炸的门铃。  
“怎么又是你？”有点奇怪。他将她从头到脚打量了一番，盘发换成了马尾微妙的有些违和。  
“打扰了，这两天我要暂住你家。”她趁他还没反应过来，拖着行李箱大步走进里面，没记错的话有个空置的小房间，松松软软的简易沙发就够她睡了。  
“喂，等等——就算你是我老板，你和你爸吵架了也不能私闯民宅吧？”  
她一屁股坐上电竞椅，修长的双腿优雅交叠，双手扯开了腰带，露出黑色风衣下的蓝白色皮质赛车女郎服——过去的那套显然无法穿上，她只能拜托管家帮忙按照样子重新定制一套。  
“你，还打算让我回家吗？”  
男人的鼻子一热，脸瞬间涨得通红，一手捂住下半张脸，另一只指着她破口大骂:“我我我、我是不会承认，我的阿尔托莉雅才不会有这么下流的乳量！你只是个玩cosplay的假货！”  
她翻找了一下行李箱，提着东西就朝着他跑出去的背影追去。  
“这把伞你总归认得的吧。”她撑开伞，摆出和在电视柜上的手办同样的姿势，“这可是唯一纯钢打造的正品哦。”  
那个镀金、那个金属光泽……反复观看过无数遍视频的吉尔伽美什一眼就能确定这100%是货真价实的真货，和他房间里仿制的塑料官方产品不是一个档次。  
“那又怎样？你家有的是钱，不过是找个铁匠为你服务，还没一套珠宝贵。”  
“那这个。”阿尔托莉雅拿出身份证和当时的合同放在一起给他看了几秒，折起来塞进胸口防止他抢夺后撕了，“天才杀手先生，你的慧眼看到了上面的身份证完全一样了吧？”  
男人发出“呵”的一声不屑轻笑:“你是不是搞错了什么？我再重复一遍，爱的只是那个节点的阿尔托莉雅，与你无关。”  
“她就是我，我就是她。”赛车女王高高在上地冷眼俯视他，“珍惜最后的今天。我会戳破你那些可笑的、虚幻的、无聊的幻想。”  
她用力关上房门，不再听那些骂骂咧咧“谁怕谁，走着瞧”的声音。

吉尔伽美什做了一个梦。  
阿尔托莉雅被他剥光了衣服压在身下，一片平坦的飞机场在他灵巧的指下越来越大、越来越大……尽管他爱的是清纯派系，但是作为一个生理功能正常的男人，对丰硕饱满的乳房实在是无法拒绝！  
他的脸埋进了深渊，女性天然的馨香让他恨不得窒息而死。  
好想用这个做。  
他刚解开裤拉链，一道强烈的白光差点亮瞎了双眼。  
“我靠！”  
他闭着眼睛将人双手压制在背后，等看清了来人又骂了一句脏话:“见鬼了。”  
“看到主人您一大早就如此有精神，可真是太好了。”  
阿尔托莉雅甩了甩被掐出红痕的手腕，嘴上一口一个主人，公式化带微笑的语气听不出一丝尊敬。  
“早餐已经准备好了”  
该死的，这女仆装的设计也太顶了。大胆露背的可爱到爆炸——那是偶像阿尔托莉雅给人的感受，然而同样的衣服穿在成年的她身上，根本就是个会榨干主人的色情魅魔。  
吉尔伽美什脑子混乱地被领到了餐桌前，举起刀叉，然后把盘中的黑色倒进了垃圾桶。  
“你个混蛋是想毒死我吗？”  
“太失礼了！我可是吃下了同样的东西啊！烤番茄和煎培根可是传统啊。”  
“怎么想都应该是蛋包饭配上手写番茄酱爱心吧？”  
“讲道理，我一个英国人撑死只会做苏格兰蛋。”  
“不——合——格——”吉尔伽美什两条腿搭上桌，“回去找你家皇室退役的女仆长学习毕业再说。”  
“嗯？毕业？”阿尔托莉雅像是听到了什么有趣的词汇，嘴里又念叨了一次，随后笑倒在沙发上。  
怕不是想不出什么新的折腾方法所以疯了吧？吉尔伽美什开始纠结起打电话给梅林把人接走后要不要辞职算了，尽管有点肉疼，抛掉手头的几支股票也足够他潇洒好几年的。  
“所以，只要毕业就ok了对吗？”  
“哈？”  
吉尔伽美什还没懂她话中的意思，阿尔托莉雅已经把他捆了个结实。可恶，这女人力气比他一个男人恐怖得多，手法也过于专业，就因为追星这种事情要把他灌水泥桶沉尸过分了吧！  
“我说，你打哪儿学来的这套？”他尝试为自己的逃脱争取时间。  
“为了防止被绑架，有备无患总没错的，只是没有想到有一天会在这种情况下派上用途。”她舔了舔嘴唇，莫名让一向天不怕地不怕的男人有些心慌，“感谢你的提醒。我没有在正式场合宣布毕业，而是突然消失，让粉丝对我仍抱有期望是我的错。”  
“那你现在和我说也没用啊，差太多了，形象差太多了。”  
“是的，那你毕业就行了。”  
“啊？”吉尔伽美什对着她笑眯眯的表情一脸懵逼，从昨天开始他就没跟上她的思维方式，“什么？”  
“你还是处男吧。只要背叛了喜欢的偶像，也该从幻想中毕业了吧。”她隔着一层棉布抚上他脆弱的男性部位，那里已经足够的硬挺。“嘴上一个劲地辱骂我，实际上身体早就有反应了不是吗？”  
“废话，正常男人早上可都会晨勃的！”  
阿尔托莉雅没有理会他的叫嚷，雷厉风行一向是总裁的风范，利索地扒去二人的内裤，一大罐的润滑液就兜“头”浇下，她扶着男人的阳具，对准了位置就往自己的下体塞。  
吉尔伽美什是真的被惊到了，从来只有男人女人对他搔首弄姿的份，被强x就算是放在那段黑暗的经历中也是没有过的。他咬着牙问到:“喂，你不也是处女吗？有必要逞强到这地步吗？”现在停下来还来得及。  
她似乎不怕痛，又深入了点。  
“你丫没有常识吗？至少戴套！”  
立场反了吧？这话怎么都不应该从一个男人嘴里讲出来啊。  
她的脸红扑扑的，语调一如既往的平静:“你忘了我是个商人。”她说完这一句后闭上嘴深呼吸了两下，嘴唇在微微颤抖，没有任何前戏突然接纳异物对她来说多少有些难受，但是骄傲的性格不允许她示弱，又接着忍住不适解释道，“正好卢伽尔班达叔叔一直在考虑新的继承人。”  
“你未婚生子，不列颠的名声怎么办？”被当作工具人的吉尔伽美什委屈巴巴。  
“呵呵，我很好奇谁有这个胆量。再者……”她凑近他，像奖赏乖孩子一样在额头上烙下一个吻，“对此，我也很高兴财产不需要分给其他男人。”  
“加油吧，吉尔伽美什。”  
——个鬼……  
他还没来得及吐槽，从未有过任何性经验的女人已经自顾自地动了起来。她很聪明，在不少方面都无师自通，毕竟大部分事物运作的规律是相同的，比如这个姿势不就和骑马差不多么？  
理论上来说简单，然而实际操作并非如此。尽管有足够的润滑剂，身体依旧干涩，男人硕大肉刃像一把刀，在她毫无防备的情况下将她劈开。  
她已经很努力地去适应了……  
“你别再动了。”男人嘶哑的声音传来，她自以为藏得很好，可眉头紧锁的表情他看得一清二楚，“我也很痛啊。”  
对上赤红色的双眼，她突然慌乱了手脚，泪水不自觉地落下，赶紧撇开脸不让他见到狼狈不堪的表情。  
她不知道的是，吉尔伽美什被她幼鹿般的眼泪汪汪的样子直接击中了心灵。漫画中的某页正在和眼前的现实重合。  
“过来。”吉尔伽美什不经放软了语气，不再凶巴巴，好言好语地哄到“我想看着你的脸。”  
一连串的吻落下，他轻咬着她的唇瓣。她吃起来甚是香甜，像一枚成熟的果子，一口下去满满充沛的汁水。  
“乖，把领口拉低些让我看看你的胸。”  
晕头转向的阿尔托莉雅依言照做，就差一点完全暴露的时候突然清醒了过来，脸更红了，像熟透了的苹果:“下、下流……啊呀——”  
他的双手被困，腿可没有，稍稍支起来她一个不稳一对巨乳便迎面袭来。  
“是啊是啊。”他用嘴叼住布料边缘往下拉扯，口齿不清地嘀咕，“就你没资格说这话啦。”  
雪白的玉乳脱离了束缚，像两只大白兔弹跳而出，软嫩的尖端擦过他的鼻尖瞬间结出了硬挺的小果实。  
“唔——”她没忍住闷哼一声。从前不是没有互相触碰过对方，跳舞时的牵手也很自然，只是一点皮肤被不小心蹭到了而已，一道电流窜过的感觉却还是第一次。  
“好浅。”像是确认它的真实性，他伸出舌头舔弄了一番。  
“啊——哈啊……什么？”  
“你的乳晕颜色好浅，比我想象中的要漂亮得多哦。”  
“哼嗯……你住手、不是，停……”她推搡着他的脑袋。一个成年人像个婴儿一样吸吮她的乳房好奇怪，但是，至少在分散她疼痛的注意力这一方面效果拔群，口中漏出更多的呻吟，“啊、哈啊……还能是什么颜色。”  
“粉的嘛，漫画里这么上色，大概类似你的嘴色。”  
他咬着她的乳尖含糊不清地回答，嫩肉在唇齿上下张合使得她猛地颤抖。一股热流淋上了龟头，他呆了几秒，半响才反应过来:“你这就去了？”  
“呜……”受到“羞辱”的她本能想跑，浑身没有力气跌坐了回去，整个人又哆嗦了几下。  
巨大的快感崩断了吉尔伽美什脑中的那根弦。  
什么金发碧眼威风凛凛的娇小偶像阿尔托莉雅已经被抛去了不知道哪个角落，怀中的软香温玉才是货真价实符合他性癖的女人啊。子宫羞颤颤垂下来和性器接吻的柔软触感，哪里是他高价买的飞机杯可以比拟的。  
“呀啊——不要、至少现在不要、动，啊啊——”  
无情的打桩机非但不听她的请求，每一次都抵到最深处，这种刺激对于处女来说实在是过于激烈，她呻吟和呼吸破碎了，大脑一片空白，肉体说不上到底是舒服还是难受，刚刚的泄身比起现在的处境只算得上一碟开胃小菜，好像要将她所有剩下精力全部榨干才罢休。  
“也、也不要再舔了，呜……”  
她十指插入男人的金发，想拉开他，不知不觉中反而往自己的方向推得更近。  
事情已经失控了，远远超出了她原来的预期。  
她不知道该怎么去收尾，一时冲动说出的话，难道真的要在不列颠集团下一个五年计划外额外划出时间去生一个继承人吗？  
射入深处的灼热打断了她一通没头没尾的胡思乱想。  
总之，先跑路再说吧！  
她庆幸自己早早把这男人绑了起来，否则以她的战斗力……咦？  
“别小看过气杀手啊！”  
眼前一花，一股大力将她拉了回去，她低头，腰间正是被她捆起来的男人双手，那根绳子此刻也成为了她的束缚。  
“求你了，不可以……嗯啊……”  
还是被从后方插入了。  
“处男的库存可还多着呢。为了努力怀孕就给我好好地全部接纳吧。”  
已经宣泄过一轮的男人换了一种玩法，他喜欢将整根阳具猛得刺入她的蜜壶，顶得她叫出来，交合处也发出比先前还要夸张的拍击声和水声，如果能照到镜子的话，毫无意外她的屁股一定红了。然后慢吞吞地抽离，故意拉长空虚感折磨她。  
可恶，凭什么大家都没有经验，他会那么熟练啊？  
被他狡猾的手法牵着鼻子走，像脱离文明的野兽匍匐着。  
讨厌……她讨厌脱离她掌控的任何事物……  
“噫——”被撞到的地方好酸。  
“咦？”后方男人发出困惑的声音，他停顿了一下，再度重复了一次。  
那叫声又响了，好像不太一样，他也说不出和先前的具体区别，在耳朵里都像只可爱的猫儿。  
“你似乎喜欢被顶到这里？”  
高贵矜持的女人当然不会承认自己的弱点。  
可雄性的征服欲不会放过击溃对手的机会。  
他愉悦地“哼哼”两声，双手下滑动，摸到了平坦腹部上的凸起，轻柔地按压两下，满意地听到女人倒吸冷气的喘息。  
“不想说吗？还是爽到说不出话了？”  
被戳中敏感点的女人在怀中变得乖巧多了，一点挣扎的迹象都没。他这才悠哉悠哉地解开绳子，一只手仍抚摸着腹部的那一个点，另一只手探入稀疏的阴丛中，寻找另一个小点——据说是女人快乐的源泉。  
“那加上这个呢？快告诉我吧？”  
太糟糕了，三个地方同时被进攻，要坏掉了……  
她的视线变得模糊，不是溢出眼眶的生理性泪水所导致的，身体不正常的热度快把脑子给烧糊了，眼前的一切逐渐扭曲，手和脚不听使唤地瘫软下去。虽然本来就是趴窝的姿势，看不出什么区别，但眼下别说逃跑了，她连动一根手指的力气都没了。  
好累，想回家睡觉，想回去办公……  
“好厉害，裙摆都湿透了呢，阿尔托莉雅。”  
“不许叫我名字。”她翻过身，气呼呼的，却只能对他干瞪眼。绿宝石的眼睛经过泪水的洗礼更加亮晶晶，生气的样子和猫儿一样可爱，现在的她看起来像一只餮足后慵懒的母狮，不过他可不是那三秒就完事的公狮子。  
“都可以都可以。”他恶作剧地甩着鸟蹭了蹭她的大腿内侧。看她的脸色逐渐惨白，存着逗弄的心思语气更恶劣了，“我都让你爽完了，现在还硬着怎么办？”  
阿尔托莉雅深吸一口气，胸前的波澜大幅度地起伏了一下，然后拿起装有飞机杯的抱枕朝他砸去:“自己解决！”  
“别啊，我还等着靠这一炮入赘潘德拉贡家被当米虫呢。”  
“都肿了，你还想怎么样？”  
她咬着下唇，吉尔伽美什只觉得自己手中的尺寸又涨大了一分。  
他双手抚上她的脸，相处了不短的时间，却是第一次近距离地观察一个女人，不得不承认，她每一处地方都恰到好处地长在他的好球点上。  
她在害怕，她在紧张，她吹弹可破肌肤下的颈部血管跳动得好快。他的手游走在她的肩膀，模仿拥抱的姿态却又不那么亲密，维持一个她不会拒绝的近距离让她放松下来。  
就是不一小心摸过了头，手指像是被细腻光滑的雪白吸住了，一时半会儿根本不想离开。瞧，她又在瞪他了。  
若是普通人已经被她那杀人的眼刀给吓跑了，可有过真杀人经验的吉尔伽美什心里素质极佳，他不仅不惧，眼神甚是坦荡，赤红色的双眸望进了她的眼底，就像是投入了一枚重磅炸弹，沸腾了碧绿的湖水。  
“用你的乳压帮我挤出来吧。”  
“好……”  
……个鬼！阿尔托莉雅差点咬到自己的舌头。她这是被魅惑了吗？都怪这男人顶着一副一本正经的认真表情才害她没注意到卑鄙无耻的内容。但，拒绝的话说不出口，他自说自话地玩弄起她的双乳，从掌心传递而来的温暖又开始削弱她的意志。  
“……赶紧弄完。”  
她撇开头，不敢去看那想想就刺激的画面。然而，淫言秽语溜进来她没遮住的耳朵。  
“哇哦，凉凉的软绵绵的，我也很喜欢哦。”  
“细节方面就免了，谢谢。”  
黏糊火热的东西滑入了她的双乳间，就这样真的能挤出存货？阿尔托莉雅深表怀疑。  
“别总是把东西戳到我嘴边啊。”  
“它在求你摸摸嘛。”  
难道这样做就会更快出来吗？校园时期的生理课上也确实说过前端是男人脆弱又敏感的部位。幸好他那方面的器官长得还算好看，没有录像中的那些可怖，不然她绝对会拒绝触碰。  
透明的液体咕咕地往外冒，她本是打算擦拭一下上面沾着的两人体液混合物，谁知道越擦越多，加之他毫不掩饰的浪叫，她终于忍不住掐住男的弱点威胁到:“叫声给我适可而止，先前怎么就没听你叫唤过。”  
“那是你叫得太响了没听见吧。”  
“我我我，怎么可、可能……”她的气焰陡然灭了，迫不得已专心侍奉，糊弄过去话题。不多时，她似乎能从男人呻吟中分辨出了细微的情绪差别——她绝不是为了讨好，单纯为了早些结束早些离开。  
话虽如此，她也不是没有受到他的影响，私处又有了生理性的反应。她的脸没有酡红，眼帘却垂下了不再与男人对视，如果他此刻看到她迷离失神的表情，那怕是会再度引发一场不可收拾的混战。  
她的左手笼成一个圈模拟阴道，右手则刮弄着顶端——这里被玩弄的时候他会格外愉悦，按在她后脑勺上的手劲会不自觉加大，身体也在颤抖。她突然有些兴奋，头很热，昏昏沉沉，但是同时沉着冷静回归了大脑，主导权又回到了她的手上，重新冷静地分析起利害关系:他可以让她从意气风发的总裁变成女人，那为什么，她不能让一个闻风丧胆的杀手成为拜倒在她石榴裙下的雄性呢？诚然，庞大的不列颠商业帝国不需要依附乌鲁克存在，然而能够毫不费力地开拓疆域，光是想想就激动。  
这听起来很卑鄙，她不得不承认。但是他也不是没有好处，可以继续潇洒度日当一个甩手掌柜。  
据说男人在爽快的时候最容易无脑答应任何要求，而现在就是最佳时刻。  
她思考片刻后组织完语言，抬头脱口而出却是:“哈……哈，你也就这种程度了吗？”  
灌来气焰嚣张的男人此刻面色绯红。她一向知道他的皮相不错，但脾气臭到可以忽略美貌，那张脸更像是给他刻薄的攻击性加成了无法反驳的属性。若不是一直处在一起，她都快不敢相信眼前散发后的美男子和那个死宅混蛋是同一个人。  
她突然领悟到了富婆包养小白脸的心态，即便是冰冷如她，在看到一个极为俊美接近完美的男人全身心地专注自己、侍奉自己，令她足以愿意暂时地将商业帝国抛之脑后，脱去文明的外衣成为一只放纵欲望的兽类。  
于是，她亲吻了他的前端，舔了舔咸湿的体液。  
靠，这幻觉也太他妈的离谱了。  
吉尔伽美什凌乱，停了下来，看起来有些无措。  
然而，阿尔托莉雅接下来证明了事实。她用嘴含住，一股奢华的气息在口腔中蔓延开来，随后一股热流争先恐后地喷涌进喉咙。没有防备的她被呛得直咳嗽，还是吞下了大半的量。  
“咳咳……现在，可以放我回去了吗？”她的声音小小的，懊恼一时的冲动。至少在她回家之前，她不敢再招惹他了。那些什么鬼商业帝国梦，她怎么会生出那种不符合从小贵族骑士教育方针的下流的想法！  
性欲果然是很可怕的东西，十分沉迷过程且享受后果的梅林真是无愧于老师之名，这一点上她实在比不上。  
“不可以。”  
“都软了哎。”她忍住爆口粗的冲动和他讲道理。  
“只要你希望，不管几次我都没有问题哦？”他猛得握住她的双手，眼神无比真诚，“没错，是我肤浅了，阿尔托莉雅不该局限于乳量大小。为了新漫画本子的灵感，今后你也要跟我一起努力哦。”  
这人已经没救了。

`END`


End file.
